Kingdom Hearts III: Jiminy's Journal
by heroes1202
Summary: A new "journal" for my new "KH III" adventures. Styled after Jiminy Cricket's journal from the old games, use this if you don't know any of the characters or locations from the adventure.
1. Journal 1: Land of Graces

**_Kingdom Hearts III: The Hidden Light_**

**_~ JIMINY'S JOURNAL: Land of Graces ~_**

**_:: Land of Graces ::_**

_~ Welcome to the Land of Lhant ~_

**_World Music: _**_" A Town of Dancing Wind " - From "Tales of Graces"  
_**_Battle Music: _**_" Grasp it With All Your Might" - From "Tales of Graces" _

**_CHARACTERS_**

**_Sora (Kingdom Hearts - 2002)_**

_A bright and high spirited boy chosen by the Keyblade, a mysterious weapon, to battle the Heartless. He came to Lhant a year after failing his Mark of Mastery Exam to train in secret. The year he spent here has earned Sora new tricks and new friends. With his training ending today, Sora prepares to return to his friends._

**_Asbel Lhant (Tales of Graces - 2010)_**

_The new lord of Lhant since the passing of his father over a year ago. Asbel originally did not want the responsibilities of his father, but soon saw them in a different light after a journey with his closest friends. He is now helping to train Sora for his upcoming battle with Master Xehanort._

**_Sophie Lhant (Tales of Graces - 2010)_**

_A young girl who is the adoptive daughter of Asbel and Cheria. Behind her cute and innocent exterior beats the heart of a true warrior who values her friends' safety over her own. She is helping Asbel and their others friends train Sora so he can face Master Xehanort._

**_Cheria Barnes (Tales of Graces - 2010)_**

_Childhood friend of Asbel and "mother" of Sophie. She secretly is deeply in love with Asbel, something that's not kept well hidden from everyone but Asbel. After their great journey a year ago, Cheria returned to Lhant to be with Asbel and Sophie._

**_Lea (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - 2010)_**

_Once known as Axel from Organization XIII, Lea has been reborn after his Heartless and Nobody were both defeated. Now opposing Master Xehanort and the revived Organization, he wields his Keyblade on Sora's side. The sight of him wielding a Keyblade shocked Sora and friends._

**_Young Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance - 2012)_**

_The past youth Xehanort from another place in time. He was called to join his older version's team after a meeting with Ansem, Xehanort's Heartless. He was given the power to survey time and space, looking for more embodiments of Xehanort to use for his wicked plan._

**_Time Keeper_**

_Leader of the Heartless forces summoned by Young Xehanort when he attacked Lhant. It shielded itself from attacks with a chain of smaller copies. They can be easily destroyed by magic attacks. After discovering this weakness, Sora, Asbel and Sophie worked together to defeat it._


	2. Journal 2: Mysterious Tower

**_Kingdom Hearts III: The Hidden Light_**

**_~ JIMINY'S JOURNAL: The Mysterious Tower ~_**

**_:: The Mysterious Tower ::_**

_~ Yen Sid's Lone Sanctuary ~_

**_World Music: _**_"Magical Mystery" - From "Kingdom Hearts II"_

**_Battle Music: _**_"Working Together" - From "Kingdom Hearts II"_

**_CHARACTERS_**

_**Sora (Kingdom Hearts - 2002)**_

_A bright and high spirited boy chosen by the Keyblade, a mysterious weapon, to battle the Heartless. Now reunited with his friends, Sora accompanys them to Yen Sid's Tower to re-take the Mark of Mastery exam. It is crucial if he wishes to help his friends defeat Master Xehanort's forces._

**_Kairi (Kingdom Hearts - 2002)_**

_One of the seven Princesses of Heart and close friend of Sora's. After her two dear friends took their Mark of Mastery exams, Riku brought Kairi to Yen Sid so she could be trained to wield her Keyblade as a defense since Xehanort is targeting the princesses. Among Sora's friends, she has missed him the most._

**_Riku (Kingdom Hearts - 2002)_**

_Sora's childhood friend and Keyblade Master, given the Inheritance Ceremony by another Keyblader long ago. Riku once lost his way in the darkness after meeting with Ansem, Xehanort's Heartless. But Sora and friends helped free him from the darkness and he now wields a Keyblade alongside them. He hopes to see Sora pass his make up test before Xehanort's forces strike again._

_**Asbel Lhant (Tales of Graces - 2010)**_

_The new lord of Lhant since the passing of his father over a year ago. Asbel originally did not want the responsibilities of his father, but soon saw them in a different light after a journey with his closest friends. He now left Lhant to join Sora and friends, unable to let his friend face the Heartless without him._

**_Lea (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - 2010)_**

_Once known as Axel from Organization XIII, Lea has been reborn after his Heartless and Nobody were both defeated. Now opposing Master Xehanort and the revived Organization, he wields his Keyblade on Sora's side._

**_Yen Sid (Fantasia - 1940)_**

_A powerful sorcerer, second to none. He tutored the King in magic. He has lately been carefully watching the events of Master Xehanort's revival alongside Mickey and has begun building a fighting force of Keyblade wielders to counter him. After a year of training, Sora returns in hopes of becoming a Keyblade Master. The sorcerer hopes Sora passes so he can face Xehanort's darkness head on._


	3. Journal 3: Mickeyjunk Mountain

**_Kingdom Hearts III: Hidden Light_**

**_~ JIMINY'S JOURNAL: Mickeyjunk Mountain ~_**

**_:: Mickeyjunk Mountain ::_**

_~ A Wasteland of the Past ~_

**_World Music:_**_ "Mickeyjunk Mountain" - From "Epic Mickey"_**_  
Battle Music: _**_"Boss Battle - Robot Captain Hook" - From "Epic Mickey"_

**_CHARACTERS_**

**_Sora (Kingdom Hearts - 2002)_**

_A bright and high spirited boy chosen by the Keyblade, a mysterious weapon, to battle the Heartless. He was sent to this barren wasteland by Master Yen Sid as apart of his new Mark of Mastery exam. With high hopes of passing, Sora begins his trial of seeking out Oswald and rescuing him from the darkness that lurks in the hallowed walls of the mountain._

**_Oswald the Rabbit (Trolley Troubles - 1927)_**

_A jolly cartoon rabbit and a Keyblade Master. He trained with Yen Sid before he found his half-brother, Mickey, and was sent on a journey to realize his potential as a Keyblader. But he wound up trapped within the confides of this mountain, unable to leave for a long time. He has not yet heard of Mickey becoming king or the current threat of Master Xehanort, his "friend" from his training days._

**_The Phantom Blot - Pacified (Epic Mickey - 2010)_**

_A mysterious black monster made of mostly black ink. After tormenting Oswald since his arrival, the Blot was finally outdone by the combined teamwork of Sora and Oswald. But during the fight, Sora emitted a strange light that seemed to pacify the monster into letting them both escape. It left behind a charm for Sora to use, allowing him to summon the Blot to aide him against the Heartless._


	4. Journal 4: Traverse Town

**_Kingdom Hearts III: The Hidden Light_**

**_JIMINY'S JOURNAL: Traverse Town_**

**_:: Traverse Town ::_**

_~ The Magical City Inbetween Worlds ~_

**_World Music: _**_"Traverse Town" - From "Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance"_**_  
Battle Music:_**_ "Hand in Hand" - From "Kingdom Hearts"_

**_CHARACTERS_**

**_Sora (Kingdom Hearts - 2002)_**

_A bright and high spirited boy who has now become a Keyblade Master. With this new title under his belt, Sora returns to Traverse Town to check on how it has progressed since returning from the Realm of Sleep. Though it seems peaceful above, he learns of a dark force scheming in the darkness._

**_Donald Duck (The Wise Little Hen - 1934)_**

_Sora's life long partner and the royal wizard of Disney Castle. Since Sora passed his Mark of Mastery Exam, Donald has joined Sora once again in venturing out into the worlds. He is happy to see Traverse Town safely back from the Realm of Sleep._

**_Goofy (Mickey's Revue - 1932)_**

_Sora's life long partner and captain of the guards at Disney Castle. Since Sora passed his Mark of Mastery Exam, he has once again rejoined his close friends in venturing into the worlds again. He recalls their first meeting while strolling through the memorable streets of Traverse Town._

_**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts - 2002)**_

_One of Sora's closest friends and one of the Seven Princesses of Heart. With Sora reunited with his friends, Kairi plans to show him how much she's grown since training with Yen Sid. To prove her valor, she joins Sora and friends in going to Traverse Town, unaware of the dangers that lurk in the seemingly peaceful town._

**_Asbel Lhant (Tales of Graces - 2010)_**

_The lord of Lhant and friend of Sora's from his year of training. Now apart of Sora's team to stop Xehanort's plans, he journeys with him to Traverse Town, making this the first new world he has visited since leaving Lhant. And as such, he is amazed by the sights of this quaint little town._

**_Pascal (Tales of Graces - 2010)_**

_A rather odd but brilliant technician who comes from the same world as Asbel. In the past, she helped Sora with his training but recently ventured off on her own after learning about the other worlds from Sora. She makes it her "goal" of unraveling the mysteries surrounding the worlds inbetween. But she's always ready to lend a hand to anyone who may need it._

**_Pete (Alice Solves the Puzzle - 1925)_**

_Maleficent's right hand stooge and former citizen of Disney Castle. Though he was last seen with the evil witch when they invaded the castle, Pete has strangely been seen on his own now and has become Pascal's unpaid "helper". Is this a rouse or has the big lug finally had a change of heart?_

**_Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty - 1959)_**

_An evil sorceress who commands the power of darkness. She has been a constant thorn in Sora and Riku's lives as she schemes to become ruler of all worlds. Though she originally began her plans after a fateful talk with Xehanort, she acts on her accord._

**_Julius (Runaway Brain - 1995)_**

_A giant behemoth of a monster that attacked Sora and Riku while the town was in the Realm of Sleep. Its unknown where this monstrosity came from, but people in Traverse Town have mentioned a "monstrous creature" lurking in the town's sewer system._


	5. Journal 5: Shibuya Downtown

**_Kingdom Hearts III: The Hidden Light_**

**_JIMINY'S JOURNAL: Shibuya Downtown_**

**_:: Shibuya Downtown ::_**

_~ The City With A Million Sights ~_

**_World Music: _**_"TWISTER - KINGDOM VERSION" - From "Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance"_**_  
Battle Music:_**_ "Skyscraper Scamper - Day" - From "Sonic Unleashed"_

**_CHARACTERS_**

**_Sora (Kingdom Hearts - 2002)_**

_A bright and high spirited boy who has now become a Keyblade Master. After the events of Traverse Town, Sora decided to venture into the next world with Donald and Goofy. To his enjoyment, it is a world of a friend he made in the Realm of Sleep. However, things are not what they seem in Shibuya._

**_Donald Duck (The Wise Little Hen - 1934)_**

_Sora's life long partner and the royal wizard of Disney Castle. Since Sora passed his Mark of Mastery Exam, Donald has joined Sora once again in venturing out into the worlds._

**_Goofy (Mickey's Revue - 1932)_**

_Sora's life long partner and captain of the guards at Disney Castle. Since Sora passed his Mark of Mastery Exam, he has once again rejoined his close friends in venturing into the worlds again. _

_**Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends With You - 2008)**_

_A youthful boy that Sora met during his Mark of Mastery in the Realm of Sleep. Originally one who wanted to keep people distant, he changed for the better after many experiences alongside his closest friends. Upon Sora's arrival, Neku warns Sora that things are wrong in town and his friends are under a strange dark magic._

_**Shiki Misaki (The World Ends With You - 2008)**_

_A bright spirited girl and Neku's partner for the Game. Since last meeting Sora, Shiki and Neku were both freed from the Game and returned to their lives in Shibuya. However, signs of the Heartless have begun to appear and Neku's friends find themselves falling to their influence. Shiki has a secret crush on Neku, who returns her feelings._

_**Beat (The World Ends With You - 2008)**  
_

_A strong willed young man and former player of the Game alongside Neku. On the inside, he is a very sweet and considerate young man, not wanting anyone to know about it or his real name. He has yet to meet Sora as their paths never crossed before. Like Shiki, he has fallen under the Heartless' influence._

_**Rhyme (The World Ends With You - 2008)**  
_

_A sweet and caring girl and the younger sister of Beat. No matter what life throws her way, she always faces it with a positive outlook and a smile on her face. She only met Sora for a short while before she was brought to Beat thanks to Joshua. Recently, Beat has gone looking for her, strangely disappearing after the Heartless appeared._

_**Joshua (The World Ends With You - 2008)**_

_A rather mysterious youth who has ties to Neku and his friends. He last saw Sora and Riku when Traverse Town was in the Realm of Sleep. Now that their world has returned, Joshua approaches Sora and passes word that Shibuya, Neku and the others need Sora's assistance. He keeps tabs on the Heartless in his home world._


End file.
